Long Live
by Kagamizu
Summary: A high school reunion, ten years after, brings together old friends who had diverged to follow their own paths. After all, life isn't all happy endings. At first glance, it appears they've all changed drastically. Then there's a discovery of an old photo album, and for better or for worse, memories begin to resurface. IS/PS/CS/ORS. BITTERSWEET AU.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: A high school reunion, ten years after, brings together old friends who had diverged to follow their own paths. After all, life isn't all happy endings. At first glance, it appears they've all changed drastically. Then there's a discovery of an old photo album, and for better or for worse, memories begin to resurface. IS/PS/OS/CS. Bittersweet AU.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

 _Every memory of looking out the back door_

 _I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

 _Every memory of walking out the front door_

 _I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it_

 _Goodbye, goodbye._

* * *

There was a slight chill as the sun was rising from behind the mountains, but birds were singing and the city was slowly waking. The postman whistled as he made his daily rounds. He had started a little over a year ago, and thoroughly enjoyed the early morning time of his shift. Jordan appreciated the simpler things in life, and was a friendly, optimistic person.

He usually tried not to snoop into the mail, but today, he couldn't help being surprised at one person's allotted share. The man who lived alone in a fancy house usually only received fan mail, advertisements, and bills. Today, however, there was an elaborate, wine-red invitation included in the stack of envelopes. Jordan took no notice of it besides that initial observation, preferring to move along and get his job done as quickly as possible to return home to his beautiful wife and three adorable children.

Once he reached the designated house, Jordan got out of his van and opened the mailbox. Just at that moment, the door opened and none other than the homeowner himself appeared in a dark green robe and slippers. His hair was slightly rumpled as if he had just woken, but his green eyes were alert and enthusiastic.

"Morning, Mr. Hayden!" Jordan tipped his hat to him in greeting, extending out the envelopes in his hand to him. "You seem to have something special here in your mail!"

The pleasant look on Drew Hayden's face turned into surprise. "Special?" He walked towards him, anticipating the unusual event.

Jordan handed the stack of envelopes to Drew, who shifted through them until he found the red invitation. His face was unreadable as he scanned its contents, and Jordan shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, unsure if he should remain to find out what the invitation was to satisfy his curiosity, or leave Drew in privacy to mull over the received message.

"It's an invitation to my high school reunion," Drew said finally, looking up from the paper. "I've gotten one before at the five year anniversary, but I didn't go."

"Really? Why not?" Jordan had attended every one of his and thoroughly enjoyed the experiences he gained from each time.

Drew's expression took on a darker cast. "I haven't kept in touch with my friends after high school. I haven't seen a reason to. It's a long story."

Jordan shrugged. "Hey, it's been a decade since your graduation. Seems kind of special that way. I figure I've got no right to tell you to go, but you might find it's better than you think. Can't regret what you didn't try, right?"

The postman grinned before turning to get back into his van. "Think about it, Mr. Hayden! See you around!" He drove off, resuming his cheerful whistling as he headed towards his next destination, unaware that his words had unearthed an onslaught of suppressed memories.

"Can't regret what I didn't try..." Drew walked back inside, musing over the postman's words. He locked the door behind him and set all mail but the invitation down on his dining table to be bothered with at another time.

He had attended high school in an average-sized town called Veilstone. Several images flashed through his mind as he recalled his high school days - some pleasant, some nostalgic, and some painful. It had been ten years since he had last contacted any of his friends. The last year of high school had been an intense roller coaster of drama, and he was unwilling to revisit it again.

He and his friends had ended on a severely bitter note. Loose ends that were never tied, never resolved. Some of the friendships had broken on account of arguments that seemed silly in hindsight. Not to mention, he reflected, their group had fallen apart completely due to a tragic incident that left them all in pieces. It was too agonizing, the possibility of going back to Veilstone and facing everything he had left behind. None of them had ever been the same.

Drew's phone alarm rang, and he glanced at the reminder to see that it was telling him to pay his weekly visit to his mother. Pushing away the unpleasant memories for the moment, he went to prepare for his day out.

* * *

"Good morning, Drew!" A tall blonde was at the front desk, a cheerful, ever present smile on her face. She looked up from her computer screen to greet him. "How has your day been?"

"It's been great. Thanks for asking, Mallory." Drew flicked his bangs to the side, his trademark movement that he'd had for as long as he could remember. He needed some validation that he was still himself, not the mess he'd been after receiving the invitation. _Drew_ was confident and charismatic, not broken and filled with regrets. To capture Mallory's attention, he kept bold eye contact, and sure enough, she blushed - a trick that never failed.

Except on one girl, his mind whispered to him. Internally, Drew scowled. _Enough of the past,_ he thought irritably. _I'm here to see Mom, not regret everything I've ever done._

"See you around?" Mallory asked. Her tone made it painstakingly obvious she was begging for confirmation, eager to see him again.

"Of course." Drew smirked, then turned to follow his familiar route. Once he was out of her sight, his smirk faded. He didn't get involved with people he'd see often, but he figured it wouldn't be considerate of him to say so. Upon reaching the room he wanted, he forced a smile before he entered once the perfunctory knock was made.

Inside, the room was dim; the curtains had yet to be drawn. It was quiet, the TV turned off and an untouched tray of cold food sitting on the side table. His mother was sitting upright in bed, staring into space as if it had a puzzling scene that she was intent on understanding.

"Hey, Mom." He spoke gently, walking over to her line of sight as not to startle her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Drew, I had the strangest dream." Rosalind Hayden's voice sounded confused and lost, like a child. Her pale pink curls were limp, streaked through with gray. Her green eyes, ones Drew inherited, were distant. "It was about our Veilstone days. Do you remember?"

Drew was so startled he nearly choked. It was one of Rosalind's fairly good days, which should have made him relieved. She recognized him and she spoke lucidly, albeit a little disorientated. However, the coinciding event of the invitation and her memory was uncanny.

"Of course I remember, Mom," he replied, keeping his smile on his face. He picked up her small hand in his. It was pale and cold.

"You were so happy in those days," Rosalind remembered distractedly. "You had all those friends, real friends, good friends. Not like when you were really young." A thin smile crossed her lips. "They were so sweet. Especially those two girls - I can't remember their names."

Drew caught his breath. _Mom, stop, please,_ he begged silently. He was twenty-eight. He was an adult. Despite this, he felt like he was going to start crying if she continued on. And continue on she did.

"All of you were so close." Rosalind's voice was getting stronger. It was as if she was drawing strength from Drew, who was weakening with every word she spoke. "I remember you told me about all your adventures. Your friends' parents were nice, they were kind to me, even though I've been like this for a long time." She looked down at her son, who was kneeling by her bed, holding her hand. Her gaze cleared, her perception suddenly sharpening. Once a mother, always a mother, with a mother's instincts; Rosalind could tell her son was near tears. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." She pulled at his hand. "Come here."

He hugged her, not caring that he was an adult and no longer a five year old who cried into his mother's skirt. "I remember now," Rosalind murmured into his hair where she was caressing him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you."

After a few minutes, Drew pulled himself together and moved away from her. "Mom, I got another high school reunion invitation today," he told her. He had told her about the first one he had received, although he wasn't sure if she remembered. "The postman, Jordan, told me something that stuck in my mind. He said that you can't regret what you didn't try. And after he left, everything just flooded back."

Rosalind nodded slowly. Drew was grateful that today was one of her good days. He loved her no matter what state she was in, and had always been regarded as a "momma's boy." Today, however, he needed her motherly advice.

"I think," she said haltingly, "If this is bothering you so much, it's probably because of all the loose ends you left behind. Going back to Veilstone might make you feel worse… Possibly?" At this, her voice wavered. She cleared her throat and continued. "But I think your Jordan friend is right. You're already like this; at least you can say you tried."

Drew stood up and smiled at his mother; this time genuinely. "Thanks, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "I really appreciate it."

Rosalind smiled back at him. They spent the next few hours chatting about the past week they hadn't seen each other: Drew's improvement in his research work, Rosalind's renewed interest in painting. She showed him a few of her recent sketches that she had begun choosing colors for, and he was thrilled to hear that Rosalind had rekindled her favorite hobby from years past.

Time flew by, Drew only realizing how late it had become when a nurse entered the room and announced that Rosalind's visiting hours were over.

"I'll visit you again after I get back," Drew promised. "And I'll tell you how it goes."

"I love you, son!" Rosalind called as Drew left the room.

"Love you too, Mom. And thank you."

* * *

Drew was packing. There were the standard items to bring: clothes, toiletries, money. He had to pack warm clothes; it was winter, and stone-surrounded Veilstone held in the cold. Then the invitation, of course. But he felt that he was missing something from his luggage.

Then he remembered.

Inside his study room, there was a small safe that held three items. A simple leather bracelet, a black velvet ring box, and a stack of photos. They were all he had of the past before he graduated, remnants of a much more pleasant time.

Drew took the objects out and looked at them, held gingerly in his hands as if they'd explode if handled too suddenly. The leather bracelet had a silver rose strung in the center, one of a pair of identical bracelets. It held years of memories and seemed to weigh him down as he continued to examine it. He didn't even want to look at the ring box, much less its contents. That held a moment too raw to face - a moment that never happened, nor ever would. The stack of photographs were linked to a more bittersweet set of memories rather than painful, and he flipped through the glossy prints in a bout of nostalgia. The faces of his friends from times past, vacations together, captured moments of their priceless exploits... He put them away once the prickling of tears began again.

Drew booked a room at the Rosaceae Hotel for two nights, then the flight to Veilstone. After a moment's hesitation, he packed the photos and ring box into his suitcase. The bracelet he slipped on his left wrist, hidden under his sleeve.

The plane ride was uneventful. Drew was too wired to sleep, and as a result remained tense the entire flight. Flashback after flashback flitted through his mind, despite the desperate attempts he made to repress them.

His group of friends had consisted altogether of four girls and four boys, all with completely different lifestyles and backgrounds. The eight of them had come to know each other during their first year of junior high, and had grown closer together over the course of the next six years, after various shared experiences. Despite their initial incompatibility, they had become the best of friends and had each other's back through thick and thin. The first one of the group he'd met had been May Maple, a friendship that had begun early, in fourth grade.

Last time they had met, however, he hadn't considered May as just a "friend." She held a lot of titles in their relationship. The recollections threatened to overwhelm him as he continued to torture himself by thinking about her more. May had been his first real friend, introduced him to the girl who would be his first girlfriend, and was the ticket into their group of eight.

Drew was about to start remembering Dawn Berlitz's impact when the plane touched down in Veilstone.

* * *

The cab ride to his hotel was painful. Memories were flying in his mind due to familiar surroundings, and nothing would stop them. There was the mall they often were forced to visit by the girls. The park where they frequented. He flinched when he caught site of the area where the accident had happened.

Thankfully, the hotel was new. Its location, however, was in a recognizable area; it had once been the site of a warehouse Drew had frequented. It was Dawn who had showed him the place, and they had planted roses together...

"Excuse me," Drew called in the lobby, getting a receptionist's attention. She was cute and looked interested, but for once Drew was not. "Do you know of the rose bed that was planted here before the construction of the hotel?"

The receptionist frowned in disappointment but nodded. "The array of roses was so beautiful the owner of the hotel moved it to a special area and named this place after the family name for roses." Her voice took on a flirty tone as she tried again. "My shift ends in twenty minutes, I could show you if you like?"

"No, it's okay." Drew was momentarily so excited he forgot to be devotedly polite. "I'll find it, thanks."

He turned and nearly ran out of the lobby. There were signs along the path that led to the back garden, and he followed those eagerly. Unlike the others, this memory was bearable, as it reminded him of a perfectly untainted memory with one of his best friends - Dawn. In junior high, Dawn had brought him to this site to cheer him up. Knowing his fondness for these flowers, they had planted roses of every color they could afford, and visited the place as often as they could to tend to the roses. Now, fifteen years later, the blossoms were still growing and as vibrant as he remembered. He caught sight of his favorite, a row of vivid crimson roses, and recalled the bittersweet memory of picking them for May.

Then he checked the time and realized in a panic that it was late afternoon. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

* * *

Veilstone High School looked almost exactly the way it had when Drew had graduated. There were a few renovations here and there, such as the theater and the cafeteria. The hallways and courtyard where students could eat lunch were relatively the same. Even the large tree he and his friends had eaten at every day was still standing as strong as it had been a decade ago. He absently wondered if it was still there…

"Andrew Hayden?" A vaguely familiar voice interrupted his musings, and the blonde man turned around in surprise.

"Professor Elm!"

Sure enough, Drew's favorite teacher was standing behind him. Professor Elm's once light brown hair had a dust of gray, and there were more lines in his face than before. However, the wide grin and eyes shining with amusement were the same as ever. Professor Elm had taught regular and AP biology, and had been one of Drew's biggest supporters when the latter expressed the desire to become a pharmaceutical scientist.

"I'm glad to see you again!" Professor Elm sounded ecstatic. "I wasn't sure if any of you would ever show up again in this building after graduation, because of, you know..." He trailed off and Drew forced a smile.

"Well, here I am," Drew answered as enthusiastically as possible. "Have the others shown up today?"

Professor Elm's brow furrowed in thought. "I saw Gary, I believe. And Misty with her husband. Oh, and Paul." He frowned as he tried to think of who else he'd seen.

It was strange, hearing about the others. Names he hadn't heard or thought of in years. Of course, their lives had progressed. "Misty is married?" Stranger yet, "Paul is here?" Paul was the last person Drew thought would ever show up at events like high school reunions.

His favorite teacher nodded. "He's around here somewhere."

Drew conversed a little longer with Professor Elm, before going off and wandering around. There were many familiar faces who called out brief greetings, and a few acquaintances who proceeded to spill out their life stories to him. He was so distracted he barely registered the fact that all his old classmates were really there, like a trip back in time.

After listening to a rather curvy woman he barely recognized tell him about her failed modeling career - "They told me I wasn't skinny enough, can you believe it?" - he excused himself to be alone.

He was beginning to regret his decision to come to the reunion.

Subconsciously, Drew walked towards the tree in the courtyard. It had been their usual hangout place during their high school days, its outlying location at the edge of the school grounds making it a perfect place to meet up during school and after. He and Paul Shinji would lean against the wide, sturdy trunk. Dawn's preferred perch was two interlocking lower branches. Ash Ketchum and May sat higher up, whereas Misty Waterflower liked hanging upside down on the branch opposite Dawn. A few branches higher sat Leaf Green and Gary Oak.

Looking closer, there was an engraving in the trunk: a heart, surrounding eight interlocking letters whose arrangement would have meant little but meaningless scrawls to anyone other than them.

"Mommy, look!" A young girl's voice interrupted his reverie. Drew turned to see an adorable little girl skipping over to him. He moved aside as the child brushed her fingers almost reverently over the engraving, tracing each letter carefully.

She had shoulder-length curly black hair and lightly tanned skin, and when she looked up at Drew curiously, he barely held back a gasp of astonishment. She had wide, innocent eyes, an unusual shade of turquoise. There was something almost eerily familiar about the shape of her eyes and bright, mischievous smile. Her head tilted curiously as she stared at him. "Hi," she said cheerfully, breaking the awkwardness her stare had caused. "I'm four! My name is-"

"Ruby! _What_ did I tell you about running off without me?"

Drew couldn't breathe. The voice was slightly different, but still entirely recognizable. He had heard her voice in his dreams, haunting him with regrets. Drew turned to see who the voice belonged to, and his suspicions were confirmed.

Pale brown hair, turquoise eyes, sweet smile. It was her.

"May," he breathed.

The young woman stared back at him, utterly shocked. A blue bandana held back her hair from her face. A long-sleeved white blouse over denim shorts and brown wedges completed her ensemble, giving her a mature look. She'd lost weight, smoothed her hair out of its younger style of two ponytails. Drew thought that May had never looked so beautiful. He could almost imagine things had never changed, that time had never passed, that they were still-

"Mommy? Look what I found!" The little girl waved to May excitedly.

Sudden realization dawning, Drew looked back at the child standing by the tree, then back at May. A glance at her left hand confirmed it; there was a silver sapphire wedding band sparkling on her finger. Cold clarity washed over him - she wasn't his, and she'd made her decision clear ten years ago. He felt irrationally furious at himself for thinking that maybe May would have changed her mind. No, she was married. She'd moved on, had a child. He had no one to blame for his agony but himself. His left hand curled into a fist, fingernails digging into his palm until the pain forced his mind to clear. The leather bracelet was an excruciating reminder of what had passed.

"How have you been?" He fought with himself to sound calm and collected, shoving aside the flash of jealous rage that tore through him. "Your daughter is beautiful. As is your wedding ring." Drew nodded to the said article of jewelry on May's ring finger, unable to keep bitterness from poisoning his tone.

May twisted it nervously as she avoided Drew's gaze. "Thank you."

"Mommy! It's the tree you told me about!" Ruby persisted, running over and tugging at May's shirt. She turned her familiar turquoise eyes on Drew and looked at him anew. "Oh, is this Drew?"

"She knows who I am?"

Taken aback, Drew turned to May. He had thought that none of their past had mattered to anyone else, considering how easily their friendships had been severed. They hadn't even become friends on PokéFace, or any social media. There had been no attempt at rekindling what they'd lost, and Drew had been unable to cope with the memories. He'd spent the last ten years of his life running from the past, trying to forget the moments that had changed him forever. Seeing his greatest regret standing before him was almost too much to bear.

The brunette lifted her head defiantly. "Is there a problem with that?" she challenged him. Then her tone abruptly leveled. "It's nice to see you again, Drew. How's Rosalind doing?"

"The same as always." Drew couldn't believe it was happening - he had finally begun to reconnect with his past and was having a cordial conversation with his ex-girlfriend. He swallowed down his unwarranted feelings of betrayal to attempt to talk to her normally. Drew was also surprised at how easily May had regained her composure; the girl from ten years ago would have exploded in his face. "Last time I met her, she was having a good day. They're more frequent now."

"That's good to hear." May's expression warmed. She glanced down at Ruby and ruffled her black hair affectionately. Her daughter giggled and ducked away, hiding behind May's legs and peeking back out adorably.

"Is she Brendan's?" Drew asked curiously, naming May's best friend and, last he heard, her boyfriend. The way Ruby moved and spoke was similar to Brendan's trademark graceful, organized movements, and he recalled that Brendan had black hair.

"Yes." May looked down at her feet as if they were the most fascinating objects in the universe. "It's been a long time."

"Oh my gosh! May! Drew!" They both glanced up to see Misty barreling towards them.

Her orange hair had grown longer and darker, to waist length, in waves. Jade eyes sparkling, she looked healthy and tanned - and was as strong as ever, judging from their collision as she hugged them both. She wore a loose pastel green tank top tied with a tan cord and faded jean shorts over white sneakers.

"Leaf! Gary! Look who I found!" Misty shouted excitedly at the crowd.

The aforementioned two appeared out from the crowd and headed towards them, a mauve-haired man between them.

"It's Paul," May said in surprise. Ruby stared at them all with wide eyes, probably amazed that the people mentioned in her mother's stories had appeared in real life. Drew could sympathize; he felt the same way. Pieces of the decade past were resurfacing and reforming a picture he wasn't sure he wanted to see again.

"Drew! How've you been?" Gary lifted a hand for a high five, and, stunned, Drew reciprocated.

Leaf hugged him. Her light brown hair was long and straight as it had been ten years ago, with added auburn highlights. She had no wedding band, and neither did Gary, although they interacted with easy familiarity. Paul hadn't changed much, nor had Gary. A semi-tarnished silver chain was around the former's neck, holding in place a silver band. His dark brown hair was nearly brushing his shoulders, as if he didn't care one way or another how he looked. Seeing them assembled together, Drew couldn't deny how relieved he was that they were all acting friendly to one another.

Misty and Gen immediately became enamored with Ruby, both kneeling down to engage the little girl in conversation. Ruby looked thrilled to have attention on her, and regaled the two women with embarrassing tales that May frantically tried to stop. Gary listened in with amusement, while Paul looked away. Drew glanced at Paul; the two of them had many traits in common, and being unable to let go of memories was the most prevalent one. He almost asked Paul how he was doing, then caught sight of the ring on Paul's necklace and decided against it.

"Where's Ash?" May asked Misty, an arm around her waist as they both grinned cheerfully at each other. May looked more relieved, as she had succeeded in halting Ruby's flow of embarrassing stories. Ruby was pouting as Leaf tried to appease her with her own tales.

"He should be coming s-" Misty was about to reply when said raven-haired man emerged from the crowd and saw them.

"Guys!" Ash shouted gleefully, running towards them and slamming into the nearest person, Gary. "I haven't seen you for a million years!"

"I saw you yesterday," Gary grumbled, detangling himself from his friend's grasp. Leaf laughed, giving Ash a hug as well.

Drew examined his friends, trying to figure out what had happened to them in the years they'd missed out. Misty wasn't married to Ash; their rings didn't match. Leaf and Gary were evidently still close to each other and to Ash, yet weren't together, unless they were dating. May had married Brendan and had Ruby, so she'd been wed for at least five years. Paul was still agonizing over the traumatic accident that had torn them apart ten years in the past, as evident from his expression and the ring around his neck.

They exchanged stories for the next fifteen minutes, catching up with the past decade.

Drew couldn't deny his relief at the news that May was no longer married, although immediately he was stricken with guilt for being happy at someone's loss. Despite their differences, Drew remembered Brendan as a kind, welcoming person who would do anything to make others content. He was sure May was still grieving her late husband. Not sure what to think of it, Drew shoved that information in the back of his mind and filled his friends in on what he'd been up to. He explained how he had gone through years of school and become a pharmaceutical scientist, a type of researcher that looked into new cures and medicines as well as more efficient alternatives to current medication. It had been a childhood goal, and of the eight of them, only he had stayed on that path. He'd devoted his life to his career and worked on trying to find a cure for Rosalind, choosing to bury himself in his work rather than dwell on the past and future.

"I left some flowers for Dawn today," Leaf announced suddenly, glancing at Paul. "She always liked calla lillies, right?"

Paul's jaw visibly tightened. "Yeah."

"I told you," Ash reminded Leaf. "You almost bought white roses instead. Her favorite flower was the calla lily!" She shoved at him playfully, although a blanket of somberness fell over the seven of them at the mention of Dawn.

"Do you still visit her every day?" Drew asked Paul curiously. He'd had a flash of sudden memory, recalling ten years ago when the incident had happened. It had affected Paul the most, and he had faithfully visited her every day for as long as Drew could remember.

"Yes." Paul's reply was curt, a decade of pain contained in that single word. Drew glanced at the others, realizing he had opened the conversation to a time neither of them wanted to relive. They all looked everywhere but each other, disregarding the busy humming of Ruby as she unearthed something from beneath the tree.

May realized first, catching sight of her daughter's actions. "Ruby! You're getting your dress all dirty!"

Ruby shook her head vigorously and continued digging. "Hold on, Mommy," the little girl called back. "I found something here!"

She gave a mighty heave and fell back, holding a dirty plastic box. As she fell, the box landed on the ground and spilled out its contents: a photo album and a collection of woven friendship bracelets. All seven of them caught their breath at the familiar sight. Ruby dusted off her skirt and gaped at her discovery.

"It's still here," Leaf said in awe, breaking the reverent silence. "I buried it ten years ago, I thought someone would have found it by now."

They surrounded the album and opened it, flipping through glossy pages. Photo after photo caught their eyes, ranging from when their earliest memories up until their high school graduation. Alongside the photos were trinkets from their many adventures together.

The last page had one photo: all eight of them at the beach near June's family cabin. They were wearing summer attire and were grinning widely, innocent in their young age. The photograph had captured Gary trying to put his arm around Leaf, who was rolling her eyes good-naturedly; Paul scowling (he'd been forced into posing) while Dawn held onto his arm and flashed a peace sign between them; Drew and May smiling brightly at each other as they held hands; Ash and Misty high-fiving in order to look candid. Leaf's hair had been waist-length. Gary looked skinnier. Dawn looked like the epitome of cheerfulness with her grin. Paul's expression was irritated, but his eyes belied his contentment. Drew had dropped his arrogant persona and allowed his natural happiness to shine through. May was looking at Drew adoringly, back when they'd been in their 'honeymoon' phase. Ash looked as if he'd been trying too hard to be goofy, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Misty was elated, shoulder-length hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"I can't believe we've all changed so much," Gary said in disbelief as they closed the album. They had been so close, unafraid to be themselves and share their joy and sadness.

"How did we get from there to here?" Misty shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of their naive happiness.

Paul opened the album again, tracing their features on the last photo. He lingered on Dawn's.

"I don't remember," May murmured. "What happened to make us change so much? How did it become so hard to stay friends?"

Drew flipped to the opening page. Pictures of when they were six years old looked back at them - May with her arm around Brendan, Drew in the dirt tending roses, Gary and Ash racing towards Gary's older sister with their arms outstretched, Paul playing with a puppy as he smiled, Dawn and her childhood friend Leona coloring pictures of mermaids, Leaf climbing a tree for the first time, Misty posing next to her older sisters in a brightly lit background.

It was finally time they faced the past instead of running from it.

* * *

 _I miss that town, I miss the faces_

 _You can't erase, you can't replace it_

 _I miss it now, I can't believe it_

 _So hard to stay, too hard to leave it_

 _If I could relive those days_

 _I know the one thing that would never change_

~"Photograph" by Nickelback~


	2. Story to Tell

Sorry! I've been inactive for so long D: Idk if anyone is still reading this lol. If anyone is, thank you!

You don't have to reread the prologue, but I edited it: added more content to the chapter, tried to round it out a little more, and changed the song. I hope you guys think the song fits it well? Anyway, just saying xD

Quick disclaimer: the eight will be involved in lots of activities, and I don't know much about all the instruments and sports they play. So, forgive me if I get terminology or descriptions wrong, and feel free to correct me - I'd love suggestions and insight!

Btw, I introduce Gary's older sister, whose canon names are Daisy or May. Since both of those two characters will be in this story, I've decided to go with Daisy Oak (as Daisy Waterflower will be less prominent than May Maple). I'll try to make it obvious who is who. Also, I made her six years older than Gary as she'll play a supporting role who gives advice, and there's no canon age for her that I could find.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Story to Tell**

* * *

 _Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, the story is mine._

 _And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

 _We all have a story to tell._

 _Whether we whisper or yell._

 _We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory._

* * *

"Betcha I'm better than you at soccer," six-year-old Gary Oak challenged his best friend and rival, Ash Ketchum. They were in Ash's mother Delia's van, on their way home from soccer practice.

"Nuh-uh! I'm betterer!" Ash fought back, glaring.

"That's not a word," Gary said loftily, leaning back in his seat and smirking at Ash's reddening face.

"Oh yeah? Who says?" Ash demanded.

"Gramps says so, and he's a college professor," Gary bragged in reply. He wasn't exactly sure what the title 'college professor' entailed; he only knew it was a high teaching position and lorded it over anyone he could. He also left out the fact that he himself had used "betterer" in the house and was told off for saying so.

Ash spluttered, but even he couldn't argue with that. Everyone knew that Professor Samuel Oak was extraordinarily intelligent and had contributed much to science. He taught at Kanto Elite, the most prestigious university around, and made a lot of money.

"T-then I challenge you to a match!" Ash declared, recovering from his word mishap with the resiliency of a, well, soccer ball. "When we get to your house, let's play, one-on-one!"

Gary shrugged carelessly, feigning a yawn. "Sure, Ashy-boy." He grinned as Ash made a face at his superior attitude and disliked nickname.

In the driver's seat, Delia laughed at the boys' exchange.

Once they arrived at the Oak residence, a medium-sized painted white house with a wide porch, Delia parked the car and watched with amusement as the two boys darted out and headed towards the side garden, where two opposing goals and a soccer ball were already set up.

On the porch swing was Gary's older sister, twelve-year-old Daisy, reading a thick novel and sipping from a tall glass of iced green tea. Her straight brown hair was parted to the right, bangs hiding that side of her face. She wore a green tank top over faded jean shorts and white flip flops. Daisy looked up at Delia's arrival and flashed a bright smile.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" Daisy said cheerfully. She paused the swinging of the porch swing with her feet and closed her book. "Would you like something to drink? It's really hot out here!" Before Delia could respond, Daisy was up and running into the house, returning in thirty seconds with an identical glass of ice tea.

"Thanks, Daisy!" Delia smiled back pleasantly. "I really appreciate it the drink."

The two of them watched Gary and Ash bicker as they kicked the ball back and forth, with the occasional goal on both sides. Daisy soon returned to reading, and Delia took a seat next to her, content with watching her son.

"I win!" Gary gloated, throwing his arms up in a victory pose as he danced around.

"Again!" Ash challenged, his brown eyes burning with determination. Gary rolled his eyes but obliged, kicking the ball up with his foot.

"I'm still going to beat you," he notified Ash arrogantly.

"Can I play?"

All four of them looked up in surprise at the new girl's voice. Sitting on the fence of the Oak residence was a skinny young girl about the boys' age, with long straight brown hair and mischievous green eyes. She wore a black shirt and white shorts over light green sneakers.

"Who are you?" Ash asked curiously. "Are you new here?"

"I'm Leaf Green," the girl introduced herself. She jumped off the fence and walked towards them. "I just moved here with my momma and daddy." A shadow crossed her expression at the mention of her parents, but she quickly shook it off and smiled innocently at them.

"Nice to meet you, Leaf!" Daisy came towards her and held out her hand to shake. Leaf shook it solemnly, her eyes dancing. "I'm Daisy Oak, and this is my baby brother Gary. That's Ash Ketchum, and his mother Delia."

"I'm not your baby brother," Gary muttered obstinately. Daisy ruffled his spiky hair cheerfully and he ducked away, his face reddening.

"Can I play?" Leaf asked again.

"Sure!" Ash moved to the side. "You beat Gary, and I'll be your bestest friend ever!"

"Bestest isn't a word either," Gary grumbled, but he kicked the ball at Leaf. "I'll go easy on you," he promised. "But don't cry when you lose!"

The brunette flashed him a confident smile. "I won't cry," she replied, dribbling the ball between her feet easily as she waited for the go-ahead to start.

Ash cheered for Leaf as she began running, Daisy joining in. Gary glared at them before racing to intercept the ball. To his surprise, he found himself playing defense more often than offense in their quick game. Leaf was good, feinting to one side and then diving to the other before he could recover. Her kicks were short and precise, tripping him up every time he felt he had the advantage. Gary stopped going "easy" and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated harder, not wanting some girl he barely knew to get the first goal.

"Go Leaf! Go Leaf!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air and jumping up and down as Leaf moved closer and closer toward Gary's goal. Her expression was fierce as she evaded his attempts to steal the ball, then kicked hard.

Gary watched, feeling the soccer ball move in slow motion as it arced up and fell towards his goal. Time sped up again as it crashed against the net and rolled back.

"You did it!" Daisy cheered, laughing.

In utter astonishment, Gary stared at the soccer ball in his goal. No one had ever beaten him that easily. Much less a _girl_.

Leaf was breathing hard, but when she saw Gary looking at her, she made a face and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her, and she smirked back.

"That was awesome!" Ash exclaimed, running towards her and grinning. "You're so good! Wow! You're better than Gary! I'm your bestest friend now!" He was exuberant and was all over her, amazed at her. Daisy joined him, giving Leaf a hug and a smile as she talked excitedly.

With every word they spoke, Gary's jealousy grew. Who did she think she was, upstaging him like that? Leaf wasn't _that_ great! She'd only gotten lucky. There was no way he could've been beaten by some _girl_.

Leaf seemed to pick up on his thoughts while he raged, and scowled at him so ferociously Gary was convinced the sweet innocent act she had on was just that, an act. Daisy and Ash didn't notice, preoccupied with praising her masterful evasion of Gary's once-believed expertise.

 _Oh, it's on,_ he thought furiously.

A few days later, Gary's anger only intensified as Leaf and Daisy grew closer. Leaf would come over almost everyday after school to talk to Daisy, and the two girls would listen to music or play with their hair, and since Leaf was "extremely intelligent for her age" - quote Daisy - his older sister would often tutor Leaf in subjects to bring her ahead of the class. Gary hated Leaf more and more every day.

One day, Gary bumped into Leaf as he ran up the stairs. They both fell backwards, yelping as they clutched their foreheads where they'd collided.

"What was that for?" Gary demanded, wincing. He looked up to see Leaf's long hair braided down one side and she was wearing one of Daisy's old dresses, in a flowery yellow color. "You look weird," he told her bluntly. "Did you steal that from my sister?"

Leaf glared at him. "Daisy gave it to me."

"What? Why are you even here?"

"I invited her over, Gary." Daisy emerged from her room, her hair also intricately styled. "Did you need something?"

"Not anymore," her little brother grumbled, picking himself up and stomping angrily into his room.

The next time Leaf came over, Gary waited patiently next to his sister's door for it to open. Leaf walked out, this time with her hair in curls, only to trip and fall flat on the ground, face-first in a bucket of milk.

"Gary!" Leaf wailed, and Gary darted away to hide in his room before Daisy or his grandfather could catch and punish him.

Every time Leaf visited Daisy, Gary would come up with various pranks to make Leaf's life hell. They ranged from the typical bucket of water on doorway trick to stranger ones such as slathering butter all over Leaf's designated brush. The pranks at home finally ended when Daisy ended up in one, and the enraged older sister chased Gary around until he pleaded for mercy and promised to stop tormenting Leaf in the house.

Leaf got him back, with occasional assistance from Daisy and even Professor Oak - salt in his water daily for a month, all of Gary's favorite snacks replaced with healthy choices, gushy notes in his lunch for a week to embarrass him at school, switching out Gary's wardrobe with clothes that were several sizes too big.

Ash refused to hang out with Gary at the Oak residence after being caught in an elaborate trap Leaf had set up the minute the two boys walked through the door. For a six-year-old, Leaf had the mind of an evil genius. The second the door opened, ice-cold water splashed down on their heads. A fan, triggered by tripwire, blew sticky feathers all over them. The floor was scattered with Gary's favorite Legos, providing a few feet of painful steps as they staggered around trying to escape the cold and feathers.

"Next time we hang out, come over to my house," Ash grumbled as he tried to wash feathers out of his black hair. Was that honey?

"I'll come over every day," Gary promised, shivering as he pulled on a dry t-shirt three sizes too big. His mood had grown increasingly sour over the months of constant tricks. He couldn't even go to bed without finding something to make him scream with frustration - that morning he'd woken up with _I got you! -L_ written all over his arms in permanent marker. And he couldn't do anything in return because of that stupid promise he'd made to his sister, who was always on Leaf's side. Gary vowed to himself that he would make Leaf miserable for the rest of his life.

The said six-year-old brunette giggled devilishly as she listened in on the two boys' conversation. She felt slightly guilty that Ash had been caught in the prank, but she knew Ash would forgive her. He always did, and it drove Gary crazy.

Her grin faded as she glanced at the clock. It was time for her to go home.

"Do you have to go now, Leaf?" Daisy pulled the younger girl into a hug. She knew about Leaf's trouble at home, but was powerless to stop it besides spending time with the little girl. Daisy felt bad that in the process, Gary believed Daisy didn't love him as much anymore, but she knew that Leaf needed her support far more than Gary did.

Leaf nodded, squeezing her green eyes shut as she hugged Daisy back. Then she pulled away and waved goodbye, faking a smile that fooled no one. She let herself out, and walked home, dreading every step of the way.

She let herself into the back door, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid her parents noticing. Relieved no one saw her, she dashed into her room and shut the door.

Downstairs, glass shattered, and the screaming began.

* * *

 _Moments captured in time:_

 _Gary and Ash at their first soccer match, both in their uniforms, expressions intent on winning. Next to it, a tear-streaked Daisy holding Leaf as the younger girl cried her heart out._

* * *

"Watch me, Leona!" Six-year-old Dawn Berlitz squealed, and redheaded Leona Abbey turned from her sand mountain to watch her best friend hanging upside down on the playground bars, four feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" Leona exclaimed, her dark green eyes wide with amazement. "How do you do that?"

"It's easy!" Dawn let go of the bar with her hands, able to suspend herself with just her legs. She held her pink shirt up to make sure it wouldn't fall, silently thanking her mom Johanna that she was wearing pants instead of a skirt. She'd wanted to do this trick for days!

It was a sunny day, and they were outside during their first recess. Leona had chosen to

"Don't fall!" Leona cried worriedly, running over to the bar and holding up her little arms to catch her friend.

"I won't fall," Dawn scoffed, swinging back and forth. "Move back, I'm going to jump off!"

Horror flashed in Leona's eyes. "Are you sure? What if you hurt yourself?"

"No need to worry!" Dawn grabbed a hold of the bar with both hands and prepared to swing herself off the bars, a feat she'd never done before but was eager to. "I'll be fine! Step back please!"

Leona took a few steps away, worried. "Just be careful." She didn't look convinced when Dawn insisted that she'd be fine, and her brow furrowed further as Dawn began spinning, preparing to flip herself off the bars.

Dawn executed the jump perfectly, landing lightly on both feet and throwing her arms up in triumph. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She glanced at her best friend, waiting for praise, and did a double-take at Leona's wide, terrified eyes. "Uh, what did I do now?"

"T-there's a b-bee climbing up your l-legs!" Leona stammered, hand flying to her mouth to hide her shock. Dawn's head snapped down immediately.

 _"What?"_

Suddenly, it felt as if a white-hot needle had just pierced her calf, and Dawn screamed. Leona rushed towards her, Dawn's pain breaking her out of her panic. "Oh no!" Leona cried. She frantically waved over a playground monitor. "Help! Dawn got stung by a bee!" Dawn started to cry, the pain overwhelming. The teacher extended her hand, telling the tearful six-year-old to hold on. Together, Leona trailing after them, they headed towards the nurse's office, Dawn limping the entire way as she sniffled and wiped away her tears.

Upon arrival, the bell rang, and the teacher ushered Leona off to class. The nurse was kind to Dawn, chuckling as she used tweezers to remove the stinger. While she was doing so, Dawn heard a buzzing next to her ear, but thought nothing of it until the nurse straightened, having successfully taken out the stinger.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said in surprise, and Dawn flinched as the buzzing continued. Did her hair just move? "There's another bee stuck in your hair!"

"Get it out! Get it out!" Dawn shrieked, jumping up off the bed. Then she screamed louder as her leg protested. "Please!"

Nurse Joy grabbed two paper cups and managed to trap the bee inside. Held up to the light, Nurse Joy showed the silhouette of the bee to Dawn. "Look, there it is. And since it's alive, that can't have been the bee that stung you." She laughed again as she called one of the office attendants to bring the bee outside.

Dawn was secretly satisfied to hear that the bee who had stung her was dead.

"I bet bees think you're really sweet, if two of them were near you," Nurse Joy remarked, opening a mini fridge to scoop out some ice. She turned back around and handed Dawn an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. "Here, that's to stop the pain and swelling. Hold it there for ten minutes at a time." Dawn accepted the ice gratefully, holding it against the bee sting.

After fifteen minutes, Nurse Joy sent Dawn back to class with a new ice pack and a note. "Goodbye, honey!" she called cheerfully as Dawn limped out of the office. Dawn giggled at her new nickname, then sobered as she realized she was heading back to class in time for the next math lesson.

Her teacher was glaring at the class when Dawn entered the room, and Dawn edged towards the front awkwardly. "Um, I have a note from the office," Dawn said hesitantly. Her teacher took it without a word, and Dawn all but ran to her seat.

"What happened to you?" Dawn's other best friend, Ursula, stared in shock at the ice pack Dawn held to her leg. "It's bigger than your head!"

"I got stung by a bee," Dawn muttered, cringing.

"I guess that just means you're sweet as honey," Ursula joked, before filling Dawn in on what she'd missed.

"Girls! _What_ did I just say?" their teacher demanded, interrupting Dawn's impromptu math lesson.

"I'm telling Dawn what you told us," Ursula answered smugly. "She wasn't here, and I'm being a good friend. Am I in trouble?"

The teacher fumed, but Ursula's smart mouth was renown across all of the first grade teachers. The six year old girl with peach-colored curls always had a witty comeback, and Dawn adored her for that. Ursula always defended her friends, and had been Dawn's best defendant against the bullies who would taunt the latter.

After school ended, Dawn waved goodbye to Leona and ran to her mother's car. Johanna smiled at her daughter as she climbed into the backseat.

"How was your day today?" the doting mother asked cheerfully.

"I got stung by a bee!" Dawn announced. "It hurt really bad! And there was another bee who buzzed in my hair, and the nurse called me sweet like honey, and she said that's why the bees liked me, and now I'm scared of bees. Can I take a shower when I get home? I don't want to be like honey. I don't want more bee stings. Please?"

The little blue-haired girl continued to regale her mother with dramatized tales all the way home.

Later that week, Dawn was in a ballet studio, performing complicated stretches for a six year old. She was surrounded by other five and six year old girls all stretching, dressed in leotards and tights, quiet as mice. Their ballet instructor was extremely strict, and made every little girl follow her direction to the letter.

"To your positions, girls!"

Dawn darted up to her place at the barre, and made eye contact with Ursula beside her. They exchanged the smallest of smiles before turning their attention to their lesson for the day.

* * *

 _Dawn in a sparkling pink tutu standing arm in arm with Ursula in the same ensemble. Another was Dawn and Leona, shrieking excitedly as they raced towards the camera in adorably patterned swimsuits._

* * *

 _"Give it up for the Nereid Trio!"_ an MC shouted at the crowd. A loud cheer erupted in response.

Misty sat on a comfortable couch backstage, focusing on writing down the next few words as carefully as a six year old could. She was doing her homework, writing a paragraph according to the prompt of _"When I grow up, I want to be…"_

"Misty, do you want anything to eat?" a crew member prompted, waiting patiently. "Or something to drink? The show will last another few hours."

"No, thank you." The orange-haired girl continued writing. "I want to finish my homework first."

The crew member shrugged and walked away, shaking her head at Misty's oddity.

Misty Waterflower was the youngest sister of the popular girl band, the Nereid Trio. Often overlooked because of her elder sisters' fame, the little redhead was quiet and focused mostly on her schoolwork. Her hobbies were mild and unnoticeable - writing, exploring the vast grounds of the Waterflower estate, and swimming. No one really paid attention to Misty, and the little girl was more mature and independent than others her age.

She finished her sheet of homework and placed it into a folder. With nothing left to do, she leaned back and listened to her sisters' set continue on, upbeat pop music drowning out screaming fans' singing along.

* * *

 _Misty seated on a tall chair next to three tall, beautiful young women - one with curling blonde hair, another with straight indigo locks, and the last with wavy pink tresses. Another depicted the redhead, gleefully chasing a small golden retriever._

* * *

"Come on, Paul!" A tall seventeen-year-old boy was gesturing wildly with one hand, the other holding onto a camera. "Smile!"

"I don't want to," Paul said petulantly. He'd been forced to perch on a stone bench in their garden, surrounded by bright flowers tended to by their aunt, by his older brother. Reggie had insisted on making memories, and claimed the "light was just right" and the flowers were in "perfect bloom," whatever that meant.

"If you say so," Reggie sighed, sounding resigned. He set down the camera next to Paul on the bench, and looked dejected. Paul's eyes narrowed. Reggie was up to something. "I'll bring out some food for a picnic, how about that?" Despite his suspicions, and his acclaimed dislike for everything in the world (in fact, Paul adored his older brother, but would never admit it), Paul had to agree Reggie had a talent for cooking.

"Fine."

Reggie darted into the house, and then Paul heard a short bark. The six year old - usually so reserved, emotionless, and cautious - darted up from the bench immediately. Excitement glimmered in his obsidian eyes, and the child held his breath, hardly daring to hope.

Just a minute later, Reggie emerged, holding a picnic basket. The violet-haired boy took in his brother's barely contained elation and laughed. "I know you didn't want to move here, but I got you a companion." He lifted the picnic basket lid and out leaped an adorable, energetic puppy. "It's a hybrid, a Pomeranian Husky," Reggie explained, but realized his words fell on deaf ears.

His little brother had his arms around the puppy, face buried in the fluffy fur. Paul was laughing excitedly. Joy and excitement transformed the sullen six year old's face into the epitome of happiness. Reggie smiled. Then he realized something and grabbed his camera.

"Oh, this is perfect!"

* * *

 _Paul and Reggie posed next to their parents: tall, imposing figures with stern expressions (the only one smiling was Reggie). The other displayed Paul, laughing as he hugged a joyfully barking puppy._

* * *

A little boy with messy light green hair was seated outside of a hospital room, feet kicking against the uncomfortable plastic chair. He was focused on a game device in his hands.

Nurses and doctors passed him in a flurry of urgency, darting into patients' rooms and occasionally whispering in hushed tones. The little boy remained oblivious. Inside the room he was outside of, voices inside were easily heard.

"What do we tell him?" someone inside murmured.

"Will he understand?" another asked, sounding sympathetic.

The little boy kept his eyes on his game, but the image was a blur. Tears slid down his face.

* * *

 _Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

 _Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

 _Author of the moment, can you tell me,_

 _Do I end up, do I end up happy?_

 _~ "Happily Ever After", He Is We_

* * *

Lol that took forever D: Sorry again for the long wait.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
